


Taloupe's doubts

by Iyacarak



Category: Cafe Cardamari Tales
Genre: A bit time after rain check cha know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyacarak/pseuds/Iyacarak
Summary: After Taloupe found love and friends in the battlefield, his life did a 180 spin, but he starts to get worried about it. Luckily, his butler Kiwano is there to help





	Taloupe's doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Ey i wrote this one shot in a whim, hope u like it!! :)

Someones life can change so much. So inexpectedly. In such a short amount of time

You could ask Taloupe Pecorino about that; as the orange inkling pondered without rest about that lately

Meeting Vitamin INK was such a game changer..   
Now he could talk with ease about that "common" feeling of knowing you got friends to go outside with. To the cinema, to train, to have fun, even

But this, and some other things, were so alien in a way that were eating him in and out.   
And speaking about eating, he had been feeling like this since last week, his parents noticing it, but since yesterday he was even more absent and eating less. Now it was really worrying

They didn't want to bother him before. They thought it was just getting used to the new thrills and experiences. We have all felt like that once upon a time, they said, but it was.. Dragging on

Maybe they said something out of place about his boyfriend? (By accident)  
Perhaps they were too pushy?  
Or could it be-they hoped not-that there was something else, very heavy, that disturbed him?

Kiwano the butler had noticed it, too, he tried to be more lax about it, though, being a bit more closer to master Taloupe in his circumstances made him a bit more wary, and thought it was probably for the best to not overwhelm him, to leave him alone, to finally breath after all that.

But why Taloupe looked SO out of place was a mystery for him too, kind of, if he knew why, he didn't want to be right.

The parents, not sure if their worrying scope was out the charts for their dearest son, sent the urchin to talk a bit with him, if there was something they all could do to help. Kiwano, of course, agreed. Maybe he needed that extra push to talk with him

And so, that day, Kiwano knocked on his masters rooms door, and after Taloupe said he could come in, he saw him.

Looking through the window, arms folded, chin resting on a hand, quietly sighing.

His desk was neat as always but with open books and pens. It seemed he left which study he was doing today a while ago and headfast went to think in the window, like an epiphany.

The weather resembled such of the fated rainy match, but more sunny, with that annoying shine behind the clouds peeking out almost like a challenge

As he stepped in, he saw the family slug curled upon a corner. Now that was worrying

Usually, when something worried the master, he always had Snowball by his side, silent yet wise company, but.. Was he so apathetic he wasnt even gonna restort to the unvaluable company of his pet??

-Master, me and your parents have noticed you have barely touched your lunch today..

-I know.-Taloupe answered, not keeping his glance away from the window

-..And that is worrying..

-I don't think so, Kiwano.. Maybe you three are making a big deal out of it..-He shrugged

-Maybe so, it could be a little heartburn..-said Kiwano, looking down and waddling in his place just to feel he was releasing the worry some how- But lately you have been pretty different, dear master..

-And what if I have been?-Taloupe turned back, surprisingly defiant for him.-After all, didn't you three wanted me to change?

Kiwano raised an eyebrow.

-Master.. Thats not what either me or your parents meant with the turf thing...

Taloupe sighed, hunching down his shoulders

-I.. Know Kiwano, I am sorry about that, I bursted out, I...

-Hey, is alright, no one cannot keep everything inside all the time, just like me and my hats.-Kiwano smiled comfortingly, tipping his cap

Taloupe again, though in a more relaxed fashion, and smiled too a little bit.

-Thanks..

-No problem, young master, but I must inquire.. Is everything going okay? Do you need someone to talk with?

-Yes, Mr..-Taloupe huffed-You always know what to say huh? Take a seat if you will.

-With pleasure.-Kiwano sat at his side.-Now, what happens?

Taloupe adjusted his shirt collar, getting ready to drop his problems

-I... How do you say it.. Want to quit turf, mister Kiwano..

-What!? Sorry my tone, master-kiwano coughed-but I thought you were really having fun, you were ecstatic..

-Its not that easy, Mr Kiwano...

-May I ask why though?-Kiwano scratched his head

-The feeling of being in a cloud faded away.. I don't think I would still be apt for such a thing...

-I think you are doing pretty alright for a newbie, master! Sure, you go all pacifist but is YOUR style and you are on a steady way to upper your rank, if you ask me

-Yeah thats true but..-Taloupe bit his lip-What are the words.. This whole.. Thing is too overwhelming. I do not know if I will be able to keep doing it in the near future..

Silence for a moment..

-Anxiety and self doubt are good liars, but while real they should not bias your judgement nor undermine your also very real accomplishments-Kiwano said

-I know.. Thatd be the rational thing but..-Taloupe shook his head

-..Understand.. What about your team friends, and.. Mister Cosmo?

-Uh.. Vitamin INK.. They are nice but I am not sure if I completely fit there..

-Have they told you you are a nuissance for them? Implied it?

-No, not at all.. Precisely I should not be this worried, they think I am great

-Because you are, Taloupe

-I guess, Kiwano.. But they are so cool, and outgoing, and good at battles, and ...!

Kiwano put a hand on his shoulder

-Hey, no one needs to be the exact same to their friends to fit in.. It would be pretty boring, they like you, Taloupe, if not they would not be with you

-Yeah, Clementine is well respected as a captain to recruit whoever she wants.. And they have Angelo! A kind of.. Eminence!! And Tanrine!  
she might be new, too, but she is so bubbly, she could hook it anybody, too!-taloupe smiled thinking about how awesome his mates, friends even, were

Kiwano nodded

-See?

-Yeah.. But we are too different!!-Taloupes new found enthusiasm went away as fast as it arrived

-But that just gives you four more things to talk about!

Taloupe looked a bit surprised by that answer, he thought it a bit and considered it right

-You are right, Mister... They love me! And I do, too.. I have friends!!!

-You do! And your duty is to enjoy your companies as much as you can

Taloupe nodded

-Now.. About Mister Cosmo...

-Cosmo.. Is other topic.-Taloupe sighed

-Is he treating you right?-Kiwano asked

-Yes he does! He.. Is so nice and invites me to his gigs as a VIB.. What else could you want..

-VIB? Dont you mean VIP? 

-No, VIB.. Very important boyfriend-Taloupe couldnt help but smile way harder than he did today-He is so sweet! And cute and!

-That dj sure is a good boyfriend, I see

-Yeah and like..! I have never felt this way about anyone-!-  
Taloupe was interrupted by a fluffy splotch jumping to his lap, making him laugh

-Well, I also have special feelings about you, Madame, but not that way!-Taloupe chuckled, petting his slug

Snowball grunted as if she understood what her owner was saying, but decided to keep herself there and enjoy the quality time with her owner and Kiwano

-But like.. I dont know.. It all feels so.. New! I couldnt barely talk with guys and now..!

-I see, yeah..

-I feel I shouldve had a special preparation! Is there a dating manual? Boyfriend etiquette??

Kiwano chuckled and tapped Taloupes shoulder

-I dont think so master! But you know everything is on the internet these days.. But anyways, where were we going..

-He has WAY more experience dating than me, and Im worried I could be not the perfect boyfriend he could expect!  
I am not sure what charmed him about me in the match, but maybe he has the wrong idea! Could we complement well?? Sorry if these are dumb doubts I just..

-Master, is alright, no need to apologize.. Loving ain't easy

-.. And lust ain't no Nietzsche, but is so.. Complicated! We probably jumped too fast..

-Taloupe.. While you two sure jumped quickly, and that isnt the best thing, you two had a connection.. A friendship? A love? An attraction? Whatever is it, two different people like you two could connect for a moment, and that is pretty beautiful.

-Huh..-Taloupe blushed-Put that way, sure is.. Amazing

-Indeed.. Y'know, something as fast as a shooting star.. Could end as soon as one, but if you two wonderful young men talk honestly to eachother, and have that spark you had when you met AND decide to work and care about the relationship...   
You two can do pretty well, have your own starry sky.

-Kiwano..!-Taloupe gasped- You are such a poet today!!

-A butler always knows what to say-he said with a proud ring to it

Taloupe held the way quieter than usual Snowball and hugged Kiwano

-Thanks again Mister..

-Thanks to you for opening, I am sure you will work it out.. Hey careful with the spines!-he chuckled

Taloupe pulled out the hug

-You know, Kiwano? Gonna live some adventures today. Can you take care of Snowball?

-Sure thing!-he held the slug-I will even give her her weekly bath

Snowball barked

Taloupe jumped excitedly, grabbed his phone in the desk and launched to his bed.

He read a text of Clem, sent hours ago, proposing to go out, which he declined..

(The vitamin INK chat group)

Taloupe: Hey guys!

Tanrine: Heyy!! :DD

Clem: Ey Taloupe! How is it going

Taloupe: Well, well.. Is the thing you proposed before still standing?

Clem: Ya bet!! 

Tanrine: Yeehawww!!!!

Tanrine: Taloupes going with us hell yeah!

Angelo: Tanrine.. Language..

Tanrine: *evil emoji*

Angelo: Would not be the same without you Taloupe. I am going too

Clem: Perfect! See you all at my apartment in an hour! The skate park is well open

Taloupe: Never done.. Skate.. 

(He thought of declining this new scary experience, but he decided)

Taloupe: But its sure fun!

Clem: Yea it is!! I will teach you well, dont ya worry! >:D

Taloupe: :)

(End of chat)

After packing out the necessary equip for the date, Taloupe texted Cosmo, last thing to do..

(BIVs chat)

Taloupe: Hey dear!

Cosmo: Taloopy!Wyd

Taloupe: Preparing to go witt the team

Cosmo: Epic!! 

Cosmo: btw, i know lately u ve been a bit down so uhh i suck at this but if u need to vent? Im here. I care a lot about u dude..

Taloupe: You are so sweet :) I m a bit better, but we could talk later if you will

Cosmo: Sure thing, call me beep me n I ll be there!!

Taloupe: See u :) <3

Cosmo: Love u dude <3 have fun!!

Taloupe: Love you too!

(End of chat)

Taloupe packed his phone, and ran through the door excitedly, his parents gasping joyously.

The weather even did not look as bad as before


End file.
